Just One Ordinary Day! Please!
by A Ruby Red Rose
Summary: Okay! So this one was a crossover done with Rainbow Six. And there was a lot of people involved. So im posting this one...Very rarely after this one. Most chapters are gonna have 10K Words...And that is gonna be a hassle! I will have all the languages. German, Russian, Korean. All of them and more will be dubbed so no one has to translate or anything! Please Enjoy! Feedback loved!


With a soft sigh, The young operator sat on the hood of the swat truck. She gave a small smile as the rest of her team followed suit. As she fixed her hat and flicked the safety on her pistol to on. Tucking it in the holster.

"Well, First one in, first one out?" A woman spoke approaching the truck with her hands on her hips. But a caring smile for the small girl. "Good work in there today." The young operator returned smile even brighter than the woman's as she got closer.

"You too, And...Sorry about the whole rushing in thing. I thought we had it!" Ying snickered and reached forward giving her a rough slap on the shoulder. Which was supposed to be a love tap. Though to the young operator, it was like being punched. "We ' _did_ ' have it. You just went the extra mile to cause a causality that Ash is gonna crack you over the head for. But...Try not to get yourself killed next time...Okay kid?"

"' _Ow.~_ 'And im too fast to get killed~!" She chimed out rubbing her shoulder. Confident as always. "But...Y-Yea I guess I gotta hide from her again huh...?..But I will try..Yea im sorry about that." Ying chuckled happily and shook her head."One of these day's that woman is gonna get you over her knee if she can." She walked past the young girl.

The operator was smiling at her lap nervously thinking over the bullet she nearly took before it clicked and her face slowly went pale."...S-She would not actually do that would she?" She looked back as Ying opened the driver's door and gave a sly smile with a shrug."..Y-Ying?!...Hey, im serious!" Ying simply shrugged again and got into the truck.

The operator was quick to slide off the hood and run over to the door."Ying!" And Ying simply smiled again turned. Pressed her boot to the girls head and gave her a gentle push back away from the door before closing it and locking the doors."! **YING**!" She shouted as she stumbled back.

"... _Why you_..." She growled out before she perked up. Hearing some odd grunting sounds and two men complaining. "..U-Uh oh..." Ying grinned and pointed at her. She gulped and pointed to herself as Ying gave a few nods. Before slowly turning around. Lion and Jackle were dragging along Sledge in their arms.

The young girl whimpered and ran over to them as they left the bank."W-Would you pick up some slack?" Lion grunted out as Jackle rolled his eyes."...Maybe if she was not so damn heavy..." The girl ran over as they got Sledge into the ambulance.

"S-Sledge! Oh god...Im so sorry!" She whimpered out as Sledge leaned against the door before she reached up. Pulling off her gas mask. "..N-No no no..Do not worry about it. Im feeling better than ever!" She shouted proudly before wincing and trying to cover it up with a nervous giggle.

"...N-Nora...Im sorry...Sheesh..W-When they let you go dinner and a movie on me! Okay?" She said in fear of Sledge hating her before Lion gave the young one's head a few pats. "No worries girl...This is one of the.." He finished pulling off his mask as his long black hair fell down from its prison.

"Of the toughest women I have ever seen." Jackle simply walked away heading back towards the truck with Ying while she was resting against the steering wheel watching them all talk. The young girl blushed. Then Sledge blushed. They turned to each other slowly before she moved closer leaning up to Sledge as Sledge leaned down to hear her.

"...T-The new guy is such a looker..." The young girl said as Sledge nodded as well."I'd let him bash on my wall's..." She grinned as the young girl turned a light red and jumped away."E-Ewwwww dude.. **Gross**!" Sledge laughed as the paramedics finally got to her. One a familiar face. "Doc? Came all this way to see me." Sledge asked trying to sound all cute as she teased.

Doc sighed and got into the back of the ambulance before helping Sledge in and onto the bench to look at her."...Why am I not surprised you got hurt...And sorry about her Ren. She is a handful.." He sighed as Lion simply gave the girls another smile before turning heading towards the swat truck as well.

"Awwww come on Doc, Just say it." Sledge said as he was looking at a few gunshot wounds and burn marks. "Say what?" Doc asked." _You love taking care of me_ ~." She laughed out as he groaned."...I like you when you are silent during missions." He added before turning to the young girl.

"Go get some R&R. I'll take it from here." Sledge gave her a wave as she nodded."Please take care of her!" Doc smiled and grabbed the doors."It's what im best at." He closed them as the van then began driving off. The young girl stood there watching it drive away cannot help but feel guilty for what happened.

She was lost in thought before she heard a woman's voice followed by a loud truck horn." **RUBY GET YOUR ASS IN THE TRUCK WE WANNA GO HOME TONIGHT**!" She shouted blaring the horn some more as Ruby jumped and squeaked. "...I-I hate her sometimes..." She said as she hated getting startled Ying still beating on the horn.

Ruby ran over to the truck and toward's the back before Jackle walked past her in a rush."Not today Dokkaebi, You got the front seat." He smiled and patted her head before climbing into the back and closing the doors. Ruby smiled and ran over to the front looking up at Ying."C-Can I?" She asked quietly trying to conceal her excitement.

Ying simply nodded as Ruby squealed and ran over to the passenger door Ying giving the horn a quick beep while she was running causing her to jump as she was startled then fall onto her butt."...I am gonna frag you one day." She said slowly getting up. rubbing her rear end with a small whimper before walking the rest of the way to the door.

She swung it open before slowly climbing up gently sitting on her bruised bottom inside. She sat in the seat with her Logic Bomb in lap and now open."S-So cool...And YOU are so mean!" She shouted at Ying before turning to her Logic Bomb. Ying smiled and turned the truck on as she looked over at Ruby smiling softly.

Ruby was busy typing away before she noticed something...The truck was not moving."..Ying?" Ying smiled and pointed to the wide open door. Ruby blushed a light red once again and quickly reached out pulling it close. "Now?" Ying shook her head."Seatbelt." Ruby groaned and pulled her seatbelt over herself clicking it in."How about now _**MOM**_."

Ying chuckled and began driving away from the bank."It's momma to you kid." She teased as Ruby groaned and shook her head."...I hate you sometimes Cinder..." She sighed. Ying shrugged."I can hand deliver you to Ash instead of our HQ." Ruby was quick to reply."Sorry, Mom!" She whimpered out as Ying snorted and kept going."Thought so."

Now on their way back from the bank to headquarters. Just another day in the life of an operator. As all the police were cleaning up the scene at the bank. A man watched from the windows."...So that's her...Hmm. Sir? Mission failed. Another person took the bullet for her." He mumbled out before vanishing into the bank.


End file.
